


P.S. I Love You

by Finnijer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, He also changed his hair color to be different, M/M, No angry boi Gavin here, RK900 is Carter, RK900 with messy hair is everything, sweet bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: It's on the tip of his tongue. Gavin just has to say it. He needs to say it.





	P.S. I Love You

He’s more than annoyed when the alarm goes off to wake him up. Gavin’s head is pounding; he only got four hours of sleep last night. He hits the alarm to shut it up and wonders if it’s really worth it to get out of bed. That’s when he feels the body behind him pull him close.

“Good Morning,” Carter says softly into the back of Gavin’s neck.

“Hey,” he replies.

The RK900 android runs his hand gently along Gavin’s stomach. Though his head is pounding, Gavin is more than content to lie here with Carter. He missed him. Having him back in his bed was the biggest comfort in the world. He moves his hand over Carter’s; he needs to feel the stability that only Carter can give him.

“You‘re uncomfortable,” Carter whispers. “What do I need to do to help you?”

“Nothing. Only a fucking day off can help me at this point,” Gavin grumbles.

“I shouldn’t have kept you up.”

Gavin can hear the regret in his voice. He rolls over to face him. Even though he’s an android, his black hair is sticking up in various places. Gavin runs his fingers through it. There’s a familiar tug in his gut; _oh how he missed him_.

“You were gone for three days, Carter.” Gavin’s hand lowers to take his. “I wouldn’t have went to sleep if you hadn’t made me. I missed you.”

There’s another phrase on the tip of his tongue. Looking into Carter’s blue eyes just does that to him. He could say. He _should_ say it. Gavin didn’t know how much he needed him until he was gone. It was just a check up on Cyberlife and to obtain minute repairs. That still didn’t help how empty this bed felt without him. Or how little Gavin slept while he was gone.

“We should get up, Detective. We’re going to be late.”

Carter motions to sit up. Gavin has to say it.

“I love you.”

Carter stills as he sits up, staring at him. Of course, Gavin’s head starts pounding even worse with how fast his heart rate jumps. He shouldn’t have said it. He has to tell Carter to forget it. This was a mistake.

“And I love you,” Carter finally replies softly.

Everything in Gavin just melts. He reaches up and pulls Carter to him. He kisses him with all the force he has, even with the headache. Carter loved him. Carter loved _him._ Gavin finally feels Carter tug away, and he opens his eyes to meet Carter’s half smile and messier hair.

“We have to go, Gavin. We can do this when we get home.”

“Yeah whatever,” Gavin grumbles. Carter is the first out of bed. “Grab me some painkillers.” He yells as Carter retreats into the bathroom.

He finally sits up, hitting the second alarm on his phone. Gavin knows he has the stupidest smile on his face. He’ll probably be smiling for the rest of the day. But he doesn’t care. Carter loves him and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I just wanted a more chill Gavin/RK900. It's not beta'd so sorry in advance.


End file.
